


Generations 18: Problem Resolved

by Fier



Series: Generations [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment, Whump, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: Mulder resolves a dispute that arose with the new acting Assistant Director before he left for Ireland. Scully gets to slam bodies into the wall.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Margaret Scully/Walter Skinner
Series: Generations [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445
Kudos: 8





	Generations 18: Problem Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Generations 18. Problem Resolved  
>  **Authors:** Macspooky, Eowyn
> 
> Well now, here is a little story resolving a situation that developed at the beginning of "Ireland." Please make certain you read that one first. I thought that I would be waiting until the next story to introduce and welcome Eowyn, but in the end, we ended up cowriting this one. The two "Generations" installments that follow this were written by her as well. Don't miss them. They are wonderful. This has truly become a "shared" universe. I've missed Juliettt on her winter break and wish she would have been here in cyberspace to write with me as well! This one is rated PG13. Xfiles and all its characters still belong to CC, FOX, Ten-Thirteen, etc. Honestly, I am just borrowing them with no intention of making any money or stepping on anyone's toes. It's going to EMXC first, as all my stories do, because it is such a great group. We finished this story on January 9, 1996. All comments can be sent to me at cullinan@mail.erols.com or Eowyn at 72620.3447@compuserve.com.

Dana gave Thing a goodbye pat and handed Mulder a pillow. Then she picked up her briefcase and the two of them headed for the door. It was back to work....maybe. Neither one of them particularly relished the coming confrontation with Acting Assistant Director Monica Davis. Still, they hoped to get the situation that had developed before they had left for Ireland resolved before Skinner got back. He didn't need the headache. Fox knew that Skinner knew that he had been lying when he had told his father-in-law that there had been no problems with the acting AD when he had left, but neither man had really wanted to discuss it. Barry had come in and told a dirty joke and that had effectively ended the conversation. When he had approached Dana with the matter, she had just given him one of her lovely smiles and told him to relax and enjoy his honeymoon effectively cutting off further questions. "Mulder," announced Dana looking at the old Japanese car, "We are going to buy a new car. That's it. I swear this dent gets bigger every time I look at it."

"Well, no one will steal it," he chuckled, "and besides, the seat is comfortable." Fox had been stabbed, beaten, shot, even infected with deadly alien viruses, but he swore none of those had seemed as painful as that damned dog bite on his behind, and by a five pound Pomeranian no less. Hopefully no one would get wind of what had happened. He took enough abuse at work as it was.

"Geez, it hurts," he muttered.

"Stop being such a baby," she admonished and started the car. She laughed suddenly. "Maybe we should get a mini-van."

"No way...No mini-van. It's too suburban...Unh..Unh... I was thinking maybe about a sports car of some sort."

"You wait and see. A few months down the road, a van is going to look pretty darn good to you," she informed him. He moaned as she went over a bump. "Yeah," he thought, "she was probably right." She usually was when it came to practical things except for that damn white carpet. He wouldn't acknowledge that fact of course, at least not until he'd gotten some mileage out of it. By the time he was finished, she would be grateful that he had thought of it. Looking out the window he grinned evily. Of course they would get a van. Damned woman always got her way, but she didn't have to know that...yet. They had no definite proof that she was pregnant of course, but they were certain none-the less. A few months down the pike it would be car seats and diapers, and a little person that they had created together. The thought terrified him in some ways, but his arms longed to hold that tiny being anyway. Who would have imagined....him...Spooky Mulder...a husband, a father....Certainly not him. Mini-vans...Sheesh!

* * *

They arrived at work and unlocked the basement office. Things were in the same chaotic mess that they had been in when the two agents had left. Dana kissed his cheek, and reminded him that he was the slob in the family chuckling at his look of dismay. Then she headed for her own small cubicle where she found things neat and orderly....except for one thing. On her desk was an audio cassette and a note that had been typed on a manual typewriter that said simply, "A gift from the eye in the FBI." Dana got out her cassette player and smiled as she listened. Her day had just been made.

* * *

Her phone rang and Mulder informed her that he had a meeting with the AD in 15 minutes. Monica Davis had specified that he should come alone. She would take care of Agent Scully later.

"Don't worry about it, Mulder," said Dana. Should she tell him? Nah....let him sweat a little just like he was going to make her do about the van before he gave in and bought one. She grinned to herself.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"Just don't....you'll handle it. See you later." She hung up the phone quickly. It had been a little mean to leave him hanging like that, but who knew who might be listening. "Oh well, that is adequate justification," she thought to herself. This was one surprise she was truly going to enjoy springing on her so called superior. She could feel her claws coming out already. The "meow" was already forming in her throat.

* * *

Fox ambled up to the AD's office feeling pretty miserable. He didn't really want to deal with this woman, at least not this way. He had this overwhelming fantasy of smacking her in the face and calling her a bitch. He wouldn't do it of course, but this was one woman who was a sore temptation. Well, he had known this meeting was coming. He had rather hoped to have Scully by his side this time around, but she had blown him off sounding totally unconcerned. Maybe it was because she was pregnant or revenge because he had done the same thing to her about the van. Maybe she didn't care about the job any more. No..couldn't be that. She knew that he did. Still, he was a little hurt.

"Hi, Angela," he said greeting Skinner's long time Administrative Assistant.

"Hi, Agent Mulder," smiled the woman. She was gray haired and in her 60's, eligible to retire and she genuinely liked "Spooky Mulder." On the other hand, she liked Skinner a lot too. She had heaved a sigh of relief when Blevins had retired. Ten years of service and she had never warmed up to the man. He was too sneaky or something and had always interfered with her work. Skinner let her get on with the job. He was friendly in his way, and had married a wonderful woman. "How was your trip?" she asked Fox.

"Well, Scully's grandmother died," he replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"How is Mr. Skinner and his wife?"

"I think they are enjoying their honeymoon," he grinned.

"That's wonderful. He deserves it. Now Spider Woman told me to keep you waiting five minutes and I have kept you waiting exactly 3. Therefore, let me announce you.....oh...and don't worry about a thing." Angela winked at him. He wondered why all these women were flubbing him off with such total unconcern.

* * *

Fox chose to stand after greeting her with his best boyish grin and the appropriate words in Navaho just in case someone needed a reminder. It wasn't because it gave him a height advantage or anything like that. It just hurt too darn much to sit. Of course, Monica Davis didn't have to know that. Damn that dog anyway. Maybe when Dana took the stitches out that night......

"Agent Mulder, you have been guilty of violating just about every rule in the book over the years." Monica Davis began. "I don't know why Blevins stood for it. I suspect I know why Walter Skinner has, but that is about to come to an end. You may consider yourself suspended without pay until a hearing can be called to determine your fitness to continue serving with the FBI. The charges will be insubordination and taking leave without permission. The evidence is incontrovertible. Do you have anything to say for yourself Agent Mulder? No, good...because I don't want to hear it anyway. Here she paused and looked him up and down. God, she wanted him. He'd make a good lover. What a body and that tush. The thought of getting him to cheat on that damned redheaded wife of his... Maybe one more try...no one would see...yes, definitely worth one more try.

"Now, Agent Mulder, if you'd like to be more cooperative...show a little more respect for authority..." She got up from behind her desk and came around walking towards him. Fox Mulder backed up until his back was against the wall.

_What the hell am I going to do now? If I slug her that's another nail in the coffin._ He tried to squirm to the side but she put her hands on each side of his body and she was almost as tall as he was. Pinning him to the wall, her body started to press against his seductively.

_He is so gorgeous and he squirms so nicely._ Monica Davis liked it when handsome men squirmed nicely. In fact, she loved it....the power...it turned her on.

_Job or no job I'm going to shove her on her ass._ As his hand came up to push her away, her hand went down to grab him between the legs. "Aw, jeez.." he cried out as she got a grip. "Hey, let go." Before he could take any further action he found himself suddenly free. He watched as Davis was spun away from him and tossed against the wall by a short red headed whirlwind. _Bet that'll put a dent in the plaster,_ he though to himself.

"You touch my husband again, you bitch, and your ass is grass and I'm the mower." Dana Scully had Acting Assistant Director Davis pinned none too gently against the wall.

Davis tried to bluff it out, "Agent Scully, our meeting isn't scheduled until 10:30 but since you're here...."

"Right...since I am here, we are going to resolve this matter now, once and for all so that Assistant Director Skinner needn't be bothered when he returns in a few days. Now Angela Mastrangelo and I just witnessed an entirely improper advance made towards another agent in this office. However, if that isn't enough...." Dana backed up and placed a small cassette player on the desk and hit "play." Word for word, the conversation between Mulder and Monica Davis at the Jefferson Memorial was replayed. although she had been careful about what she said, her tone was extremely seductive, and there could be no doubt about what her intentions had been and her implied blackmail. The Acting Assistant Director's face suffused with red as she slammed her fist down on the recorder. A loud crack was heard.

"Oh, that's okay," said Scully with a smile. "there are plenty of copies in lot's of safe places. Now I suggest that you offer your condolences on the death of my grandmother and arrange to get those hearings canceled...now."

Fox grinned at Davis, saluted and saying good-bye in Navaho headed for the door. He turned back just in time to see Dana grab the front of Davis' jacket and shove her into her chair so hard that it flew back against the wall with her in it. It hit with a loud bang.

"You stay the hell away from my husband," she hissed, "and you've got half an hour to rearrange this desk and put Skinner's flags back....or else..."

"Subtle, Scully, very subtle," laughed Fox closing the door behind Davis.

Angela sat there grinning from ear to ear.

"The Jefferson Memorial is a very nice place to take your walkman and eat lunch," she smiled. "No one ever bothers you."

Fox winked at Dana. It was nice to know that they had a friend at the FBI. He walked over to Angela, glanced over to make sure Davis' door was shut tight, framed the older woman's face with his hands and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear. He stood up and headed out the door. Dana smiled at her as she left, but she doubted that Angela noticed. Her face was enraptured.

_What is it with Mulder and women anyway? Sheesh_ The redhead shook her head and thought about how wonderful it had felt to shove Davis into the wall. Monica Davis had not yet moved. She was gripped by the sudden realization that she had failed, and there were those that did not accept such failure readily.

* * *

Walter Skinner was tired when he got home with his new wife. They decided to go to his bachelor pad for the night and do the drive to the suburbs in the morning. He had bought the co-op years before and it was in a great location, near all the museums and theaters. He hoped that he and Meg would spend a lot of time there although he wasn't going to push her to sell her house. He knew that she loved it. It was the family home, a place for gatherings. His two bedroom apartment, however, was far more convenient and in some ways more modern.

"Happy, Walter?" asked Meg slipping her arms around him.

"Very," he replied, "in spite of being so sorry about your mom". He bent over and kissed her. He knew that she was tired too. It was wonderful to have someone to love again even though it had come so much later in life. There was some regret at not having children of course, but it didn't really matter. Meg had more than enough to go around.

"I'm going to go pick up the mail," he said quietly. "How about making us some coffee?"

"Okay..why don't you pick up some Chinese on your way back from the post office and we'll worry about shopping and everything tomorrow. We can go to bed early."

"Best idea I've heard since yesterday," he grinned.

* * *

Assistant Director Walter Skinner sat down at the computer after dinner, while Meg finished up in the kitchen and began to unpack. There was a lot to dowhen everything had been closed up for over a month and Meg was the type whohated to leave things hanging. He smiled to himself, he was that type, too. Which was why he was sitting here getting ready to go through his e-mail. He sighed, he really didn't want to but he knew he wouldn't really relax until it was done. _Okay front to back or back to front? Back to front,_ he decided. That way worked better, he didn't always understand what some of the E's were talking about but it had the merits of having some of the problems solved before he even read about them. He'd started reading backward after he had devoted twenty minutes to a problem only to find in reading his last E that it had already been taken care of.

He had read through about a dozen messages when one made him sit up and and swear. What the hell was this about cancled disciplainary hearings for Mulder and Scully. About what? Damn, why the hell hadn't they told him about this. Shit. Canceled? Temporarily or permanently? The damned E was totally uninformative. He scaned back looking for others from Davis.

Here we go... he read the E -- unauthorized leave. Now why the hell hadn't Mulder called him? He could have talked to Davis. And why the hell would Davis deny their request for leave? A dying grandmother was a perfectly legimate reason for leave unless there was a critical case. Which there wasn't. Skinner knew Mulder well enough to know that he wouldn't have left if there had been. So why...? There had to be more to this than was apparent. Damn it. Was he going to have to defend them or discipline them if those hearings were recalled?

Neither prospect was enticing as he was already taking heat about his ability to supervise them especially now with his marriage. Cancerman wanted them back under violent crimes and Skinner had fought long and hard to keep direct supervision of the X-files. He didn't think Mulder would survive long under anyone else. He'd either resign or, and this was what worried Walter the most, be set up or killed in spite of the precautions he had taken with Albert Hosteen. They'd already tried to ruin his reputation, Skinner rubbed his jaw at the memory. Why the hell hadn't Mulder called him first and let him do something before they got in trouble? _That man always seems to be causing me problems._ He thought to himself.

Skinner reached for the phone to chew Mulder out and then find out what was going on, when he caught himself. He decided it would be best to cool down first. Scully's and Mulder's presence had been a great comfort to Meg and her mom, he didn't deserve to get reamed out for that. _His heart's in the right place, why the hell can't his brain work and save me some aggravation._ Sometimes he rued the day he'd ever met Fox Mulder.

The AD finished reading his e-mail and then went on to the regular mail he had picked up from the post office. He opened an envelope that was addressed with a computer label but was marked urgent. looked like it was addressed in handwritting. All he found inside was an audio cassette and a typed note. The note said 'Keep this safe. It may come in handy sometime.' There was no signature on it but the end of the note said good-bye in Navaho. Hmm...this just reeked of Mulder and his paranoia. Now what?

Suddenly Meg found Walter in the bedroom tearing through the dresser drawers that she had just unpacked into and straightened. _Men, totally oblivious when they were intent on something._ "Walter, can I help you find something?"

"I thought I had a walkman in here someplace. Have you seen it?"

Meg rolled her eyes to the ceiling and walked over to the top drawer that he had decimated three drawers before, reached her hand back into the back and pulled the recorder out. Since she had never actually lived there, Walter wondered how she did that. What was it with women anyway?

"Great. Thanks." And out he went. No apology for the mess... she doubted that he even realized that he had done it. She doubted he would have cared if he had. She sighed, then grinned to herself as she restraightened the drawers, it was good to be married again.

* * *

Skinner played the tape. Margaret couldn't hear it but what she did hear was language she had never heard from him before. It was as bad as Bill's when he was with his sailor buddy's. Wordlessly Walter picked up the phone and called Fox.

"Mulder, why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on." Skinner cut right to the point ignoring any plesantries like hello or even bothering to identify himself.

Fox Mulder had been both dreading and expecting this call since he had decided to send his boss a copy of the tape. Dana and he had debated whether to let the whole thing quietly drop or to bring Skinner into the picture. She had voted for letting it drop, not wanting to cause trouble for her mom's new husband or to have it appear that her father-in-law was showing favoritism to them. Mulder had at first acquiesed but the more he thought about it the more he became convinced that the AD needed to know what was going on. Davis was gunning for his job and Skinner needed to watch his back since every instinct Mulder had was warning him that Cancerman would be very happy to be rid of the current AD. The tape was the kind of ammunition that Skinner could use to keep her in line and his job secure. Mulder told himself that he didn't want a new boss because he was used to the current one. He wouldn't admit it even to himself but he had grown to like the one he had and he found it uncomfortable keeping things from him. So he had mailed the tape knowing that his boss would be calling. Actually Skinner probably would have called to find out about the disciplinary hearings anyway but the tape cinched it.

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't your problem." Mulder replied.

"My temporary replacement sexually harasses you, refuses to grant you emergency leave unless you sleep with her. I'm right in assuming that that is why she turned your leave request down, aren't I? You and Scully take off without permission and return to face a disciplinary hearing and you don't think it's my problem? Just when the hell did you think that it was going to become my problem. From the looks of things Meg and I could have returned to find you two out of jobs or at the very least strongly censored."

"We dealt with it. It happens on the job sometimes."

"Damnit, Agent Mulder, why didn't you call me so I could stop it before it got that far. All I'd have to do would be call the Director and request the leave for you."

Mulder had dreaded this but Skinner wasn't going to let it go until he got the truth. Skinner began to have a little sympathy for Dana when she had to deal with him and his relentless quest for the truth. "The truth was we didn't want to get you involved, sir. You've already gotten enough heat for helping us and the X-files and allowing us to stay paired after our marriage. Not to mention the shit I know has to be coming your way now that you've married Scully's mom. Damnit, you were on your honeymoon and you didn't need to be bothered with us. Davis was not about to let me go, not unless I slept with her, which I wasn't about to do. She made that quite plain. It would have turned into a real fight and you'd have been right in the middle of it. I didn't want to see your honeymoon ruined or you take any more heat for my problems. You shouldn't have to put your reputation or job on the line for me. Okay?"

Walter Skinner was in shock. He could read the motives behind the words. Mulder was protecting him _when the hell had that started? I can't even blame it on Ireland because this all happened before the barriers had relaxed over there. When and how did I get behind that wall that Fox uses to protect himself?_ Skinner had given up a long time ago trying to get Mulder to do anything more than tolerate him. Over time he had come to realize that only Dana and Margaret had ever really managed to get Mulder to open up to them, to really love and trust them. Walter now realized that Mulder was starting to like and trust him. He wondered if Fox even realized it, somehow he doubted it. And now his rogue agent was protecting him. _Shit. Now I know how Scully feels. This sure as hell complicates things._

* * *

"Mulder, I knew you were lying when you said everything was okay," he spluttered. "I just knew it."

"But everything is okay, Skinner," said Fox. "I've...well really, Dana, has made short shift of Ms. Davis. I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Iwarn you, there may be a dent in your office wall and your flags may be a little out of alignment."

"Davis and Scully huh?" he asked unable to suppress a chuckle. "Must have been interesting. Are you sure I have nothing to worry about when I go back towork?"

"Of course you have something to worry about, Sir," replied Fox. "Hell, you've got that spooky agent to deal with... you know... what's his name..."

"That Weird Winters type guy....the one with the wife with the small hooters because she takes after her mother."

"That very same one," laughed Fox. "See you the day after tomorrow, Sir."

* * *

Fox was still chuckling when he hung up the phone. He sat gingerly in the recliner. Since Dana had taken out the stitches it was a lot more comfortable but he didn't want to tell her that. Heck, she had enjoyed doing it a little too much. It had certainly put him in an undignified position. He might as well milk it for all it was worth. He flipped on the TV. It was time for UFO Chasers. Thing jumped into his lap and curled up. Krycek hopped off his perch and onto the floor where he walked to Mulder's chair and started to squawk. Cutting his flight wings had been a waste of time. He picked the bird up and placed a small cloth on Thing's back, a trick he had learned the third time that he had ended up bathing the dog in one weekend because Dana was conveniently gone. Washing a cloth was far easier. The bird immediately hopped on board the dog's back just as Dana came in and handed him a beer and a bowl of sunflower seeds. She smiled at the sight of the three males in her life......Maybe she would have a little girl for company.

"Open your legs Scully....Up and at 'her Mulder.."

"Shut up Krycek," snapped Fox.

"Help, Murder. Help, Murder..."

Dana sat on the couch and watched as Fox fed the bird sunflower seeds to keep him quiet. She wished she had a video camera. Before long, however, she too became engrossed in the dumb TV show and was soon laughing herself silly. It seems that Weird Winters and Sally Selkirk had gotten a new boss played by one of her mother's favorite actors Patrick Picard. He was tall, slender, sexy, and very very bald. It was good to be home even if there were times when home seemed to have become a three ring circus.


End file.
